1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generating composition suitable for an airbag restriction system for an automobile and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas generating agents typically generate a large amount of ultrafine combustion residues and mist (floating particles which are generated by combustion of the gas generating agent and that are composed of solid components, such as metal components, present in the gas generating agent) after combustion. Because the combustion residue and mist, which have been just produced, carry heat, there is a risk of damaging the airbag and causing the occupants to get burned if the combustion residue and mist are released into an airbag. Further, if the airbag is damaged, the combustion residues and mist are released into the vehicle cabin. In order to avoid such a risk, a fine-mesh metallic filter is disposed inside the inflator.
However, the filter is the largest mass part among inflator components. Gas purification can be obtained by the filter. On the other hand, there exists a problem of increase in mass and size of the inflator.